


Bigger Than A China Shop

by invisible_lift (custodian)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/invisible_lift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surveillance assignment doesn't go as plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger Than A China Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer in a Drawer challenge 4x02. For more information, please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

A shatter of glass startled Gwen awake. It took her a second to realize where she was, but once she recognized the SUV's dash and gauges and the warehouse she was parked alongside, she swore under her breath and fought her way out of her safety belt. Some stakeout this had turned out to be. Still, with only three of them left, they were all running a bit ragged. Any of them might have dozed. Well any of them except for...

"Everything alright out there?" Jack asked, his voice clear and irritatingly chirpy in her earpiece.

"Never better." There was another smash and rattle from inside the warehouse as her trainers hit the pavement. She hurried into a nearby shadow and edged her way toward the door. "Why do you ask?"

"Other than my well-known beneficial effect on Torchwood's esprit de corps?" She could practically see Jack's grin through the comms. "How's a major Rift spike about ten yards from your location?"

Gwen rattled the doorknob. Locked. "That would explain the noise, yes. Any idea what it is?"

"No clue. Maybe you could ask Rhys if he saw anything."

Gwen shook her head, confused. "Rhys? What? Why would I ask Rhys?"

"Well, you were talking to him just a few minutes ago. I'm not sure why you were asking him to put the giraffe back in the jar, but –"

"Hush, you. Next time you get to do surveillance instead of knocking about back at the Hub where all the coffee is." The thing in the warehouse roared. Something heavy crashed to the ground. "I don't suppose a bit of backup is out of the question?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writer in a Drawer challenge 4x02. For more information, please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
